


Unwanted Modification

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha OMC, Angst, Biting, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Castration, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Gags, Hurt Dean, M/M, Mates, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Older OMC, Omega Dean, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Rough Sex, Surgery, Teen Dean, Top OMC, Underage - Freeform, arranged mating, kind of but not completely, sedatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean swallowed at the sight of the older Alpha staring at him hungrily. This was the Alpha his parents had signed a mating contract with; the Alpha they had sold him to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt. Read the tags before continuing.

Dean swallowed at the sight of the older Alpha staring at him hungrily. This was the Alpha his parents had signed a mating contract with; the Alpha they had sold him to. The teenager clenched his hands into fists and forced himself not to react as he was handed off before being led towards a shiny car. He barely controlled his light shaking as his new Alpha shut the door and started driving silently.

The whole time he was praying in his head that this Alpha was going to be different. He didn’t _want_ the surgery but when he saw the place they were pulling into his hopes died quickly.

A hospital.

One that specialized in Omegas.

Dean couldn’t hold back the low sound in his throat but his new Alpha, Lucas Blackstone, paid him no mind. Instead the man opened his car door and guided him inside. There were forms and people talking but Dean didn’t hear anything over the roaring in his mind.

He waited until he thought no one was looking before turning to run but they had anticipated him. A larger nurse, Alpha by the scent, caught him and pressed a syringe into his skin. It didn’t take long for the drugs to take effect as Dean struggled against them until darkness claimed his mind.

When he woke up, some unknown time later, everything was slightly muffled and hazy. He dimly recognized his surroundings as he moaned lowly in his throat and tried to shift. His wrists were carefully restrained as were his legs. The realization had his breathing accelerating and his muscles tightening.

The scent of antiseptic had a choked sob working its way up his throat.

“Calm down.” The voice was hardly soothing but he sought the source anyway. “After your attempted run we thought it best to ensure you wouldn’t hurt yourself after the surgery. Most Omegas are a little bit hysterical after castration. Things will settle down after a while.”

The words registered and Dean felt something like a lead weight in his gut. He struggled to breath but everything was closing in on him and he noticed his vision almost tunneling. Dean couldn’t hear the other person’s words through the pounding in his ears and the roaring of blood in his veins.

They had removed his balls while he was unconscious.

He missed the doctor injecting something into his IV and suddenly darkness was closing in on his vision. Dean went limp on the sheets as the drugs took effect once more pulling him from consciousness.

Once he was released it was weeks of healing before his Alpha could touch him but he kept Dean in his bed each night and wearing a painfully large plug. Strong arms would keep him trapped against the Alpha’s bare chest throughout the night and Dean could only lie there in his Alpha’s bed.

* * *

“Strip.” Dean stared at his Alpha. He’d known for a few days he was completely healed but he hadn’t said a word. It appeared as if he didn’t needed to. “Now, Omega.” The tone was firm as Lucas waited near the bed and Dean could hear the low-level Alpha command.

The sound of Dean swallowing roughly was nearly audible as he slowly moved to comply with his Alpha’s command. He went for his shirt first, dropping it to the floor, before moving on to his pants. They easily pooled around his ankles.

“Are you forgetting something?”

Dean stilled at the waistband of his underwear before removing those as well. He refused to look down, not wanting to see the outcome of his surgery, as his Alpha stepped closer.

“On the bed. In the center.” Dean slowly complied as his breathing accelerated. There was absolutely no interest in sex but he knew his Alpha would want it often and that he would have to comply.

Dean watched as his Alpha secured his wrists, tying the ends of the silk bindings to the headboard, before stripping himself and settling between Dean’s legs. “Look at you.” There was clear arousal in his tone as he reached out and touched Dean.

A whimper escaped Dean at the feeling of fingers touching him where his balls used to be until they’d been removed. He tried squirming away but his Alpha kept him in place.

“All male Omegas should look like this. So pretty.” He trailed his fingers past Dean’s healed skin and brushed a finger teasingly over Dean’s hole. “Can’t wait until I’m pounding into your perky little cunt.” His thumb hooked on the skin of Dean’s rim and pressed inside.

Dean’s mouth dropped open and he tried twisting away at the feeling of the thumb tugging on his rim. The feeling mixed with the sensation of a large hand fondling his soft, tiny Omega cock. Occasionally fingers brushed over the place his balls used to be and the smug expression on his Alpha’s face only seemed to increase.

Fingers pinched the head of his small cock and Dean jerked, whimpering, as his Alpha hummed. “I think this might need to go as well. It’s pointless.” Dean’s heart stopped and started pounding almost painfully hard in his chest. He’d only heard of some Alphas preferring an Omega completely smooth between the legs. “Yes. I think I’ll schedule it. I won’t get to enjoy you for every long before you’re recovering but the advantage of having this useless thing gone will be worth it.”

Dean bit back a sob and turned his head, eyes clenched shut, as he gritted his teeth.

The thumb in his ass retreated only to be replaced by a long finger pumping almost lazily inside him. It pressed against his inner walls until he relaxed and then a second one started to push inside.  The stimulation had slick slowly leaking from him, aiding the movements of the fingers working him open, until they brushed against his prostate.

He tugged on his restraints and shuddered when Lucas focused on his prostate for a few moments before returning to opening him up. Dean still lacked any interest in sex but his Alpha’s arousal was thick in the air and had his body responding.

An Omega’s body would always respond to the proper stimulus.

“I couldn’t believe my luck when I found out the eldest Winchester boy had presented as an _Omega_. A gorgeous bright eyed Omega available for _me_.” The fingers inside retreated abruptly. “You healed so nicely.” He leaned down and licked against the healed skin causing Dean to shudder at the sensation. “You’ll heal even better after the second surgery. All smooth and bare.”

Dean watched Lucas moving to untie him from the restraints before using one length of silk to bind Dean’s hands once more. The Alpha pushed him into position so his face was pressed into the sheets and his ass was presented, lazily leaking slick after having his glands stimulated.

His knees were knocked further apart to the point that the strain of being spread so wide ached.

“Now I get to finally claim you.” The thick head of his Alpha’s cock pressed past the first ring of muscle in Dean’s ass before the Alpha started to greedily sink inside. He kept one hand on Dean’s hip and the other reached around to tease the sensitive skin where Dean’s balls used to be. “Such a hungry little cunt.”

Dean whined lowly at the stretch as his Alpha bottomed out and balls slapped against his ass. He wanted to growl at the evidence his Alpha was intact whereas he was no longer but he didn’t get much time to think. Instead his Alpha was quick to start fucking into him. Each thrust was hard and quick against him causing their skin to slap together.

“ _Mine_.” The Alpha pressed his body along the length of Dean’s back with an arm locked around Dean’s neck coming to hook under Dean’s arm. Dean could feel the quick snaps of Lucas’s hips as he kept thrusting forward inside him.

He kept the position for a short while before moving back to continue thrusting roughly. Moans and filthy words filled the room along with the smack of balls against Dean’s ass and the filthy, sucking sound of a thick cock pounding through a slick soaked hole. Dean whimpered with each brutal thrust aimed at his prostate and the way his Alpha played with his cock managed to bring him to an erection.

“Going to come on my knot like a good Omega bitch?” the words were practically purred and Dean clenched his eyes shut as the growing knot finally locked them together. It swelled up and caused Lucas’s thrusts to shorten as he shoved Dean down before locking his teeth down on the back of Dean’s neck, breaking skin and claiming him.

Dean’s body tightened down on the knot caught in his ass as the muscles started to milk it for every single drop of come. It was only a few of those short thrusts, a warm hand still playing with his cock, before Lucas had him coming. He panted against the sheets and whimpered as Lucas continued to rut against his ass.

“I can’t wait to breed you full.” His hand ghosted over the skin of Dean’s belly before drifting lower once more to brush against Dean. The whole time Dean’s body was clenching and unclenching around the knot buried inside him. “Look at you. So eager to be fucked hard and pumped full of your Alpha’s seed.” A hand pet against Dean’s shaking side. He wasn’t about to correct his Alpha that he  _didn’t want_ to be fucked.

Slowly the hand moved down and cupped over him, pressing his small cock down, as Dean shuddered and tried not to cry.

“It shouldn’t take them long to get you in and you’ll have plenty of time to recover from your surgery before your Heat comes.” Lucas ground up against him, groaning in pleasure, as Dean’s inner muscles greedily milked his Alpha’s knot with a kind of enthusiasm Dean couldn’t feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted continuation.

Dean whimpered into the ball-gag his Alpha had shoved into his mouth a few hours ago, shoulders aching at having his hands bound behind his back, as his ass rhythmically milked his Alpha’s thick knot.

“Really? You have an opening next week?” the pleasure in his Alpha’s voice was more than evident and Dean shifted, cheek pressed to the soft sheets, as his Alpha proceeded to grind up against his ass. “That’s great. Thank you, Dr. Bishop. My Omega will look perfect after he heals up.”

Horror twisted in Dean’s gut and he squirmed but a hand at the back of his neck had him going limp on the sheets. His Alpha was making an appointment to remove his cock while his Alpha’s own gigantic cock was locked inside Dean’s ass.

“Yes. You did an amazing job with his balls. The skin healed nicely and he’s so smooth.” Another load emptied into Dean, “I did check out some of the images of your work. Yes, I know. Thank you again and we’ll see you Monday.”

The phone was tossed away and Dean felt his Alpha’s other hand grip where his wrists were bound behind his back. Lucas ground up against his ass again, moaning in appreciation, before he draped over Dean’s back.

Dean’s body was practically crushed the mattress at his Alpha’s weight and he whined into his gag, ass still greedily milking his Alpha’s knot. He _hated_ how his body easily yielded to his Alpha and how he didn’t even _want_ sex.

It was all of the nightmares that health class had told him would be true and all of the things he’d hoped to avoid by not being an Omega. Unfortunately he had presented as an Omega and his father had been quick to seek out an older Alpha for him.

A hand moved underneath him where his legs were spread, knees digging into the mattress, as Lucas stroked against the smooth skin where his balls used to be. They briefly grazed his cock and Dean shuddered.

“Can’t wait until you’re completely smooth.” His Alpha rocked up against him, releasing another sound of enjoyment, as Dean tried to bite into his gag to stifle a noise of protest. “You’re going to look perfect. Smooth and bare. Exactly how an Omega bitch should look.”

After what seemed like ages his Alpha’s knot was small enough to slip free and Dean had seconds to wait before a thick plug was pushed past the resisting ring of his hole. He ended up belly down bound, fucked full and plugged as his Alpha moved back to the bed with his laptop.

Lucas easily moved him so he was leaning back against the headboard, still bound and gagged, as his Alpha sat next to him with his laptop.

“I’ve saved some images. I’m sure you’re curious what you’ll look like once you’re completely healed.”

Dean’s ass clenched around the plug pressing up into him as he tried shifting on the bed but without moving too much so he didn’t fall over. He didn’t want to look at the screen as his Alpha started looking through a folder full of pictures.

“Here.” A hand gripped him and Dean stared at the image of an Omega, young like he was, who was completely bare between the legs. The skin was smooth except for where the doctor had altered it so the male Omega could still go the bathroom but all evidence that there were once balls and a cock was completely gone.

He thought about the weight of his missing balls and the sight of his small Omega cock still attached to him. Dean felt sick and horrified at the knowledge that in a week he was going to be completely bare.

“You’re going to look gorgeous. Perfect.” Lucas continued as he scrolled to the next one. “And since we were able to remove your balls so early after you presented you’re going to be smooth and hairless all over. You’ll also look better in your lace panties I love having you wear.”

Picture after picture flashed before him, showing each male Omega intact and then missing both balls and cock, as Dean felt sick to his stomach. He had _never_ wanted an Alpha who would opt for the typical Omega surgery and he’d never imagined being given over to one that would have such thoughts about modifying him.

 _One week_.

He only had one week semi-intact before his Alpha was taking him back to that horrible hospital to remove his cock. Dean cringed as Lucas zoomed in on the pictures, talking about the healing and how good Dean would look once everything was healed.

“I don’t even understand the point of a male Omega having anything there.” He frowned at Dean’s small cock and looked back at the image. “I guess that’s why Omega corrective surgery is popular and successful. It’s simply correcting a mistake.”

Hours later after Lucas had knotted him a few more times Dean was sprawled out on the bed, muscles and ass aching, with the gag and restraints placed on the nightstand. He couldn’t get the image of the before and after images of the male Omegas out of his head.

That was going to be him.

The Alpha he belonged to, who had claimed him and told him he didn’t need to finish school because his place was at home, was going to completely modify him.

Every single day seemed to zip by after he’d heard his Alpha making the appointment and every single day, after fucking and knotting him, his Alpha loved to look at various photos of male Omegas who had been completely modified.

He’d show Dean how the surgery to remove a male Omega’s balls kept them smaller, softer and hairless on top of being perfectly smooth between their legs. The dread inside of Dean only built and twisted with each word, every image and the horror at the reality that those images would be him after Monday.

Male Omegas were already smaller than their Alpha counterparts, not just with a significantly smaller cock but also in height and muscle mass. They didn’t _need_ to be bigger but their bodies were durable when it came to managing Alpha ruts, knots and multiple children growing inside of their wombs.

Not for the first-time Dean hated that he’d presented as an Omega.

Then it was Monday and Dean fought tooth and nail against going out of the house but Lucas restrained him, hands bound behind his back, before he hauled Dean out of the house and strapped him into the car.

He fought it the whole way, into the hospital, through check-in and up until they sedated him. Waking up was even worse than when he’d woken up after losing his balls. Dean knew without a shadow of a doubt what had happened and this time he hadn’t been able to hold back the emotion threatening to spill over.

* * *

“Look at you.” his Alpha stood behind him in front of the full-length mirror, lust darkening his eyes, as his large hand stroked between Dean’s legs. “You healed beautifully.”

Dean swallowed roughly at the feeling of Lucas’s hand stroking the bare skin where his cock and balls used to be two surgeries ago. He _hated_ the modifications but it was impossible to look away from the horrible sight as his Alpha took in his body hungrily.

The hand moved away and Dean’s eyes locked on the sight of smooth skin, healed after recovering from surgery, where his Alpha kept touching and stroking. Only the healing scar evidence of what was missing.

It was impossible to ignore the hard press of Lucas’s cock against him or the thick, heavy scent of Alpha arousal that practically saturated the air.

“I can’t wait to slide my dick into that warm, soaked cunt of yours.” Dean shuddered as Lucas kept stroking over his smooth, bare skin while grinding up against him and pressing up against the length of his back.

Lucas was taller, muscled and filled out like an Alpha male was expected to the point that he was practically dwarfing Dean’s still growing form but Dean would never compare in size thanks to biology and the surgery.

“And I know the perfect way to celebrate you being completely healed and far more beautiful than when I first got you.”

He felt numb as he was led from the bathroom, lead away from standing in front of that mirror that showed exactly what he was missing, as his Alpha laid him out on the bed. Several pillows were placed under him to raise his hips up. His arms were stretched out above his head, restraints attached to each end of the headboard, before Lucas grabbed another set of restraints with padded cuffs.

Lucas attached one to his left ankle before attaching the other to his right. His legs were spread wide as Lucas first attached the left restraint to the headboard and then he attached the right. The length of the restraints kept it so Dean wasn’t completely bent in half but his legs were splayed wide and he was slightly bent up. The position thoroughly exposed him to his Alpha’s gaze.

“I bought these with this in mind. You look so much more beautiful without those useless things in the way.” Fingers trailed over the sensitive skin and Dean whimpered, clenching his eyes shut, as Lucas’s fingers moved down and dipped into his slick hole. “Already so wet for me. Such a sweet, greedy little cunt you’ve got and it’s all _mine_.”

Dean tugged on his restraints, hating being so exposed, as Lucas touched and teased him even while admiring how _soft_ he was now. While his Alpha hadn’t used him much between surgeries, it had been so quick between them due to his Alpha’s lack of patience, Dean could tell by the scent that Lucas seemed far more aroused now that Dean’s cock was gone.

Humiliation filled him as Lucas’s fingers pumped inside of him and Dean could feel how his body readily worked to slick his passage in anticipation of his Alpha’s giant cock. He opened his eyes when a finger brushed just right inside of him and an unwanted jolt of pleasure coiled in his gut.

Without his wishes his body tried to push into it and take his Alpha’s fingers deeper but he was thoroughly restrained.

“Love your cunt. Love how hungry it is for me.” The other hand rubbed eagerly against his healed skin and Dean released a whine at the repeated attention given to the spot. “That reminds me.”

The fingers in his ass slipped free and the hand touching him disappeared as Dean slumped onto the bed, shaking and panting from holding himself so tight. He rested his head back against the mattress, idly tugging at his restraints and trying to ignore the ache in his legs at the angle.

He was exposed, thoroughly restrained and put on display for his Alpha.

Dean hated it.

The bed dipped after a few minutes and Lucas was grinning down at him, eyes dark with lust, as his hand gripped Dean’s face. Dean jerked at the touch but enough pressure had his mouth opening and Lucas shoved in the large ball-gag Dean was coming to be _very_ familiar with since he’d healed the first time.

It was secured behind his head muffling any sound he might make.

“There we go. You were made for bondage.” Lucas offered with a pleased tone as he looked Dean over and Dean tugged at his restraints, wanting free and hating how his hole was flexing around nothing as his body eagerly continued to respond to his Alpha’s thick arousal.

Lucas shifted on the bed, positioning himself between Dean’s legs and Dean couldn’t help but see the very large Alpha cock fully erect and leaking precome at the tip.

“I’m pleased you healed up in time for my rut next week.” Lucas breathed out as he shifted up, gripping the thick length of his cock, as he started to guide the fat head inside of Dean’s clenching hole.

It burned, his hole not completely loosened for a cock the size of Lucas’s, as Lucas sunk into him with pleasured moans and a look of deep satisfaction. Dean’s body tensed at the ache of it but his Alpha kept moving forward until his heavy balls pressed up against Dean’s body.

“Fuck.” Lucas breathed out, pupils blown and cheeks darkly flushed, as he reached down and stroked between Dean’s legs. “This is how you should always look. Tied up, gagged, spread wide and taking my dick in that sweet cunt of yours.” His tone was practically dripping with gratification, “And smooth everywhere.”

Lucas continued to stroke where Dean’s cock and balls used to be, arousal thickening even more, as Dean jerked in his restraints and whined loudly into his gag. Slowly Lucas rolled his hips back and then fucked forward with a violent snap of his hips.

His Alpha grunted and Dean whimpered as his hole slowly adjusted to being completely filled with an Alpha cock. It still burned as Lucas started to fuck into him at a greedy, lustful pace that jarred his body and had the headboard knocking against the wall.

“So good.” Lucas breathed out as he fucked forward, “My gorgeous little Omega.” Humiliation burned through Dean as his hole continued to produce copious amounts of slick the longer and harder his Alpha fucked him. “Love your soaked cunt. _Fuck_.” Lucas hissed out as the mattress creaked under the power of his thrusts and strong hands gripped Dean to lift him up a bit more for a better angle.

Dean’s cheeks flushed as several thrusts hit that spot inside of him and he shoved his head back as his Alpha viciously fucked into him, moaning and grunting, as he dragged the fucking out.

It was almost a relief when Dean felt his Alpha’s knot catching on his hole, tugging and popping out repeatedly, before Lucas started to rut up against his ass in earnest. Dean whimpered and shuddered as Lucas forced his knot past Dean’s rim. The knot moved past the resistance of his rim and immediately started to swell, pushing against his tender inner walls, before warmth started to flood his ass in thick, hot ropes of come.

“Even better.” Lucas breathed out as he stared down at Dean, cock firmly locked inside of Dean’s ass, while his hands moved from where they’d held Dean. Slowly they moved up to stroke where Dean was completely bare. “Fuck. I love how fucking gorgeous you look now. No balls. No tiny, useless dick. Just perfect.”

Dean yanked more insistently at his restraints, wanting to move but unable as his inner muscles greedily milked his Alpha’s knot and coaxed another orgasm out of Lucas.

He closed his eyes, focused on controlling his breathing and not panicking at being unable to move as Lucas continued to touch him, fingers trailing over where he still had marks from both surgeries.

Silently he hoped Sam presented as an Alpha because he hated to imagine his baby brother going through this. Sam deserved to go to school, to make his own choices and to avoid being modified by a traditional Alpha. Dean hoped he was a Beta because he knew if Sam was an Alpha their father would raise him to be a traditional Alpha.

“Once my knot is done I have a brand-new dildo I purchased for you that will fill that hungry cunt of yours completely.” His Alpha rocked up against him and another load of come emptied into him. “It’s designed for an older Omega, one a bit bigger than you are, but I know how good you are at taking toys and your cunt should have no problem taking it.”

Lucas’s fingers moved down and rubbed against the taunt skin of his rim, slowly working a finger past the rim and alongside his knot as Dean jerked at the burn. He whimpered, teeth trying to bite into his gag, as Lucas continued to play with his stretched rim.

Another hand moved up to lightly stroke his stomach, “It’s big enough I’ll be able to see it right here.” Dean couldn’t imagine a toy that big or how his Alpha expected to fit it inside of him but since his Alpha had first fucked him he had learned that Lucas loved to push him beyond his body’s limits.

Dean turned his head and closed his eyes, fingers curling into fists, as his Alpha touched him once more and moaned through another orgasm. He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive Lucas’s rut but Dean knew it would be days spent underneath Lucas as his Alpha lost himself to the instinct to fuck and knot him repeatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious: The prompter wanted this set in a society where the vast majority of Alphas castrate their Omegas (if their Omega is a male).


End file.
